School Law Univeristy in Lisbon, Portugal (CAMREN)
by Austin Creek
Summary: 7 years later the unexpected happens. Camila and Lauren haven't exchanged a word in the past 7 years but one morning everything change. Will Camila forget Lauren's bitter actions? Will she be able to forgive her? And if so can Camila surpass her former passion for Lauren? Or will they move on, like they have in these past 7 years for the rest of their lives as complete strangers?
1. Arrival

September 12, 2017 - Midday  
Law School, University of Lisbon - Portugal

 _Me, I wasn't taught to share, but care_

 _In another life, I surely was there_

 _Me, I wasn't taught to share, but care_

 _I care, I care..._

There she was, Camila, listening to Kendrick's latest album standing next to her car's trunk which was open. She had a Land Rover Evoque white with some black details.  
Camila was parked at the University's parking lot.

"Damn! This is such an awesome album. Let me turn the volume down to call Jorge who's already late. Pick up litte man, pick up."

Jorge was her friend who was already attending that same University, and she was counting on him to show her where everything was and how things worked over there.

"Pick up, man! Come on." She said while leaning over her car's trunk visibly searching for some papers. In the meantime she was also singing Kendrick's latest songs, landing her cellphone in the luggage compartment still ringing, calling Jorge, on speaker mode now.

"So you like Kendrick Lamar... I can't say it's a surprised."

Camila P.O.V

 _I know this voice... but it can't be it. No way._

"I do like Kendrick... at least this new album, that's all i've ever heard from him." Immediately turning around.  
"What?" Raising her eyebrow.

"I guess you weren't expecting me..."  
"No I wasn't Lauren."

"Well, seems like you're in my University today."  
"No today. I'm here to stay."

"You are?"  
"Yes..." not finishing her sentence because she forgot she was still calling Jorge who had promised her to be there around midday and was late but the call went directly to voicemail. "Jorgito my friend, I mean you're late... you're killing me here, my first day and no one to show me the University around? Call me back! I'm at the parking lot."

"Seems like your friend isn't showing any time soon..." Lauren smiled.  
"What do you want?" Camila was not happy. No really.

"What do you mean Camila?"  
"What do I mean? Really?" Closing her car's trunk. "I mean what are you even doing here?"

"I attend this exact university Camila."  
"No."  
"Yes, I do."  
"That's not what I meant. And you know it." Camila was being very harsh from the very beginning.

"I... I was walking by when I heard a familiar voice, then I looked and it seemed like it was you and since we haven't.."  
"...seen each other in years, you decided to approach."

"That's exacty what happened."  
"Ok. Show's over."

"Excuse me?" Lauren was confused.  
"Lauren, we have a past, right?  
"We do?"

"Oh fuck Lauren! Come on! Not today. You said hi, I'm saying hi now but we don't have anything else to talk about. So... have a nice day but bye."

"Hey, easy. Slow down. i was just happy to see you after so many years without speaking to each other."

"Are you kidding me? And why did we not speak in these past years, Lauren?"

"I can't quite..."  
"...remember?"  
"Remember my last text message?"

"I do..."  
"Great! Now do you remember your reply?"

Suddenly an embarrassing deafening silence... With Lauren leaning her head towards the ground, noticeably ashamed.

"There you go. Looks like you do recall after all. I guess we're done here." Camila eventually said, turning her back to Lauren and getting into the car.

CAMILA'S P.O.V  
 _I can't believe this is happening. But I will not fucking let this ruin my first day here. I'm not even in the mood for Kendrick anymore, let me change the tune into something calmer, I need to relax._

"And where the fuck is Jorge?"  
Immediately calling him again. "Pick up!"

Suddenly the passenger's door opens, Camila looks over and Lauren's already sitting right next to her.

"Camila. I know you have lots of reasons to feel that way about me but listen I'd like to talk to you."

 _(If you've got someone you like...)_

 _Don't you love when I come around_

 _(...feel something that's right somebody just tell somebody)_

 _Build you up then I take you down_

"What song is this?"  
"Does that even matter? How do you dare to get in my car? I have nothing to talk to you. Please don't ruin my day. I'm being polite here. And I'm expecting my friend."

"Ok. I get your point. And I respect you don't want to talk to me but at least let me show you how things work around here, I understand it is your first day here, right? It isn't mine, so..."

"My friend is coming." Camila interrupted.  
"Jorge, right?"  
"Yes..."

"Let's do something, call him again. I promise I won't push if he does pick up the phone."  
"I won't go with you anywhere."

"For old times' sake? I wasn't always bad, you know that." Lauren seemed sincere.  
"ARGH! OK, OK."

CAMILA'S P.O.V  
 _You better pick up Jorge, I am begging you._

Jorge did not pick up.  
"Well... what do you say, Camila?"  
"Ok, ok. But that's it. I have no classes yet to attend so I would just like to understand how things work out here." Camila looked resigned.

"A tour. I can do that." Once again Lauren sounded heartfelt. "So you agree to go with me?"

"yes. I said yes. But that's it. Please. I have no intentions on any other conversation, any other bonding than this tour, then please do me a favor, let's pretend this never happened, that we never saw each other. That we still haven't talked in 7 years, ok?"

"7 years already? Wow, and you counted them all..."  
"Lauren..."  
"Ok, ok. I just didn't quite know how much I hurt you I guess..."  
"Lauren.. stop or I refuse the tour."

"you're right. Now it's not the time.  
"Not now nor never." Camila said, to which Lauren nodded, whilst Camila turned her radio off, closing the windows and taking everything she needed inside her car.

And so they both went on their tour...

 **Footnotes:**  
I am not an English native speaker so pardon my grammar errors, there may also be some typing errors since I have not double checked the text and won't before publishing in order to keep updating the story and not getting bored with so much work like I used to do with my previous fictions. BUT if you do find any major error PLEASE DO let me know.

 **Second song featured on this chapter is Daniel Caesar's - Get You.**


	2. If by Love you mean

"Oh there you are! I've been looking for you!"  
"Oh have you..?"

"I know I'm late but my dad was giving me this pep talk about how important this year is, and how I should really care about it." to what Camila smiled.

"And he is absolutely right. But I am here now so..." Poking her friend who had just arrived.

"Excuse me, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Jorge." - the boy said, gently, smiling towards Lauren, who replied.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Lauren."

"And... we're leaving, right Jorge?"  
"Ok..." Sensing some tense atmosphere.  
"But I was just starting the tour." Lauren uttered.  
"No, no, you have already showed me quite enough. Thanks, Lauren. See you around."

Jorge was rolling his eyes, wondering what the hell was going on, but well he was always goofing off so he immediately got distracted and forgot the awkward moment.

"Nice to meet you Jorge."  
"Oh yeah, nice to meet you too, Lauren. Do you attend the university?"  
"Yes she does, Jorge. Now, can we go? You have plenty of stuff to explain."

And so the day went on, full of people to get to know, places to go, activities to learn about.  
It was quite a day.  
Jorge and Camila both said goodbye leaving to each other's car.

Camila was ready to go home, but as always she would make things on her own time, like finding the right tune to listen on her way home and also still on the parking lot, it was something she was fond of - taking her time, to breathe, to absorb what was going on.

 _* Knock Knock *_

Camila was way too distracted to hear that someone was indeed knocking on her window.

 _* Knock Knock *_

"You scared the shit out of me." Rolling down her window. Causing Lauren to disappear.

"I scare you." Lauren kinda asked already inside Camila's car.  
"Now you're sitting in my car?"

"No Lauren. You scared me seconds ago cause I was not counting on having someone knocking on my window."

"Hmm..."  
"Hmmm what? Neither you scare me, neither you frighten me."  
"I never wanted to frighten you."

"Look Lauren, I see you and I will have to attend the same University as you but the facilities are big enough for both of us, don't you think?"

"Yes Camila I do think the facilities are big enough but I also think this is such an amazing opportunity."  
"Opportunity?" Camila looked lost and also a bit mad. "Jauregui, what do you want from me?"

"Wow, I haven't heard that ' Jauregui' coming out from your mouth in such a long time, see? I missed that."

"No you have not. We stopped talking because you decided to."  
"That's not quite true..."

"Not directly but indirectly, haven't we?"  
Lauren turning her body towards Camila's seat looking her straight in the eyes . "Look..."

"Look Lauren, you may not have a clue on how much you have indeed hurt me but..."  
"...I don't Camila, I really don't. And I'm starting to get that..."  
"...as I was saying, but at least if you do remember your last text message to me you must have a notion on how bad it sounded, even with no feelings involved, right? I know now you're all about equality and feminism etc... so either you're an hypocrite or you're self aware now."

"Yes... I do realize how cruel I was, and with feelings involved it must have been pretty bad and I am sorry, I truly am."

Silence. For once Camila didn't speak.

"I said I am sorry." Lauren repeated.

"I heard you. We're fine Lauren but please do me a favor."  
"Sure."  
"Please leave me alone. Please don't turn my college experience in a storm, I beg you."

"I am leaving... but please accept my appologies."

And so Lauren left Camila's car.  
Cherish the Day by SADE was playing, Camila thought how ironic it was... and so she went home.  
Days gone by with no sign of Lauren. Camila was quite relieved, actually she didn't think about it again since her life was getting back to normal.

She had already met some people, Jorge would also be there, they would even have lunch sometimes, and so Camila thought she was living the time of her life.

She had everything she wanted at the time, a car she liked, finally attending college, having a nice environment, meeting cool people not friends but cool people, studying, enjoying her life, really.

 **Friday, September 15, 2017**

"Presentation week is almost over. What are you thinking so far? Remember this isn't high school, here you do have to study Cam."  
Laughing really hard. "I KNOW THAT, JORGE! You're such a comedy sometimes! Watch out! You're the one leaving stuff behind, and trust me I'm not the same person, I've waited such a long time for this, I do want this real bad, and anyway contrary to high school I won't have teachers covering me or my mom, I am aware. Don't worry."

"I'm conviced..."  
"You must. It's true my friend! You'll see the difference." Camila said.  
"I already do. So what about your friend, how was her name? Lauren?"  
"Yes, what about her?"  
"I never knew her before when we were in high school."  
"Oh that's cause she was from my previous class, before we attended the 10th grade."  
"A big old friend?"  
"You could say that."  
"So why don't I see you with her?"  
"Well we both went different ways."  
"Girl stuff I see..."  
"Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't be interested. Boring stuff" Both laughed. "Hey Jorgito do you want me to take you home?"  
"Oh right! 6pm! Time flies by!"  
"It does..."  
"This week's been quite intense, but no no , thanks Cam, my dad is actually picking me up."

* phone ringing *

"There you go."  
"Yep that's him. Talk to you later? I'm out for the weekend, heading to Porto with Carlos to see a friend of ours but if you need something I'll be with my cell phone close by."  
"Right. Tell him I said hi." Blinking and waving.

Heading to her car.

 _" I fell in love with your girlfriend before she was even your girlfriend..._  
 _...but the girl doesn't love you back..."_

"Once again there's a tune I haven't heard of. You have such a _unique_ music taste. Can I come in?"

"Lauren."  
"I saw your friend leaving and decided to approach."  
Camila already unlocking the door which was already locked she was really about to head home.  
"Thanks Mila. As you can see I left you alone for the rest of the week."  
"Yes Lauren but I meant... for the entire year."  
"I know what you meant but I wanted to have a conversation with you."  
"Lauren..." Apparently tired.  
"Ok. Fair enough. But I can't stop thinking about what you said, it's true I have no clue on how much I hurt you but I want to. So please will you answer me one question?"

Camila taking a deep deep breathe said yes.

"Do you think you loved me? Or were you just attracted to me?"

Camilla rolled her eyes. Took another deep breath. Moved her neck up and down, blowing like she was having a dull moment. And finally answering.  
"If by love you consider feeling tremendously anxious before seeing/ being with someone, being euphoric while with that same person and incredibly sad the moment you're about to leave their company and also melancholic on the moments shared while being in each other's company afterwards then yes, that's love.  
If by love you consider paying attention to small details and actually enjoying those details such as skin smell, little gestures, smile, eyes, the sudden touch of hands, skin, jokes that no one else finds funny but you, finding a crooked handwriting lovely, etc, than I would say I have loved you a lot."

Lauren was speechless.

"Be careful what you wish for. You asked. I answered."  
"I know I asked."

Sighing. "I have no pleasure in digging out this story, let's leave it behind Lauren, it won't be good to you or to me."  
"No. I needed to understand what you really meant, nonetheless being an ass with you without knowing how deep your feelings were I shouldn't have said those things."  
"That's in the past."  
"But I can still feel emotion and pain in your words."  
"Mila. Listen to me, look me in the eyes, I am deeply sorry. I truly am. I guess I still have no idea on how I made you feel, I already know I made you feel bad at the time but since we hadn't spoke in 7 years - and still don't to be honest - I don't know the impact of my actions, you understand me?"

"We're good. But let's leave it behind. It did affect me a lot."  
"Please accept my apologies. I really mean it."  
"Fine Lauren, I live with no grudges, I may be sad about some things but I won't hold grudges, that's bad, so yes I do accept your apologies."

Lauren smiled.  
They both stood there for some minutes.

Until Lauren leaned over to kiss Camila in the cheeks to which Camila let, making an almost imperceptible sound to which Lauren noticed.

"I ... I have to go Lauren."  
"It was something I did?"  
"No, I really have to go now." sighing.  
"Fine. See you next Monday?"

"It's not like we're best friends now Lauren. We'll see."  
"I understand. Once again, I am sorry, Camila."

To what Camila nodded, with a vague look on her face.  
When Lauren was already outside Camila's car and with Camila already about to turn on the engine and leave the parking lot she said. "You still smell the same."

Lauren was both confused and touched but she had no time to say a single word, Camila took off.

 **Reviews are great. If you're reading let me know, let me know what you're liking about the story so far and what you're not.  
And also what you're imagine happening in the next chapters. ;) **


	3. Be careful what you wish for

**September 18, 2017 – Monday**

 **School of Law (University)**

"I've been looking for you all over the campus, and nothing." To what Camila immediately rolled her eyes. "You are hard to keep track." Again, Camila rolled her eyes not turning back to whoever was talking to her.

"I'm only hard to find when I want, to whom I want." She replied dryly.  
"I thought we were good. You said it yourself."  
"I did."  
"So?"  
"I also said it's not like we're friends now. Didn't I?"  
"yes... but."  
"But... there's not buts."  
"But there is. You see there's a lot of 'buts' here." Lauren said kind of laughing, softly.

Camila sighed, turning around, visibly tired. "How can I help you, Lauren? Cause honestly I believe we have already said everything we needed to say. Don't you agree?"  
"I beg to differ."  
"Why?"  
"Because... honestly?"  
"Yes of course. For once."  
"Oh that's low. I already apologized."  
"I know. And I have accepted your apologies. But what now?"  
"You see Camila, I..I..I, give me a second... I couldn't keep those words out of my mind for the whole weekend, it's like something that was off turned on, a light."  
"Sorry, Lauren. I'm lost. What do you mean?"  
"I mean Cam that it was a wake up call and also a punch in the stomach."  
"Imagine then how I felt then at the time."  
"I do imagine, that's why I'm here, opening my heart to you."  
"Uh? Your heart?"  
"Let me finish Camila, please."  
"Fine."  
"It's..." Camila was already turning the key to open the door of her car. "Would you let me finish, or you're going to take off like last time?"  
"Lauren... you're pushing the envelope, I don't wanna go there."  
"Ok. Fair enough. For now. As I was saying. Or trying to. I, I realize not only what I made you go through but also some other questions that are not entirely answered in my head."  
"Such as?"  
"Such as whether or not I may have feelings for you."  
"OH COME ON LAUREN. You ARE NOT DOING THIS."  
"I'm serious."  
"LAUREN, hold your horses. I've gone through hell to forget you, I've traveled the desert and came back just to get over you so you can now start all over again with this bullshit? Come on girl I've already accepted your apologies, I said we were good and now this?" Already inside her car, with Lauren now leaning over her window, which was open.

"See? I heard everything, didn't interrupt you. All your speech does not tell me you're over me."  
"Oh trust me Lauren, I am."  
"Fine. So, I'm curious."  
"Oh I believe you are."  
"Not in that particular way, Camila, though I can't say I am not as well for obvious reasons. I'm indeed curious that you say you're over me however something quite odd happened the other day... last Friday, remember? Something that made you left in a rush."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Lauren."  
Lauren smiled. Scratching her face and smiling, also rolling her eyes like teasing Camila. "Oh I think you do."  
"Do I?"  
"You do... you know you do. If I do recall it was something like ' you still smell the same', wasn't it?"

That sure made Camila speechless. Of course she remembered. Of course it was something heartfelt, that wasn't random at all.

"So that, young lady, tells me I can still have hope."  
"Hope? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, LAUREN? Is this any sort of prank?"  
"Prank? Not at all."  
"Is Santana involved? I know you told her what happened at the time, so why wouldn't she be involved now. Are you two trying to prank me? To humiliate me? Is that it?"  
"NO. Trust me."  
"Don't ask me to trust you. Ask me anything, just not that."

That was low, not from Camila who had her motives but for Lauren, it was hard to hear that. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you will. I will make sure someday, even if it is the last thing I achieve, you will trust me."

"Who knows. Maybe."  
"And you will also give me a chance to show you I'm really interested in you, I'm not going to say I'm in love that would not be true, that would not be possible since we have just re-encountered each other, but you will understand sooner or later that I am indeed touched and feeling something I can't quite describe."

"Yes."  
"yes? You said yes, Camila?"  
"I did say yes Lauren. Yes you must be feeling something you can't quite describe, you must be out of your mind or merely hungry. Go home. Let's pretend this conversation never happened." Already turning the engine on.

"Let's not. And before you go, one more thing. You know how tenacious I can be, I will not give up at first round."  
"yeah, yeah. Take care, Lauren. Go home."

Lauren smiled and nodded. And Camila left.

 **Tuesday...**

"There you are."  
"I just can't do this. It's 12 am, I'm about to go to class now, what are you even doing inside my car. You're like a fucking ghost, Lauren."  
"A ghost from your past."  
"And from the present it seems."  
"See? PRESENT. That means you're considering having me in your life again."  
"Lauren, listen. I am not. Now please I have a class to attend please leave my car."  
"I haven't given up yet. I respect the fact you're about to go to class, but I will be back."

And so she did. At the end of the day.  
The next day as well.  
Also for the following days. It was like a plague. She was always nearby.

 **September 22, 2017 –** **Friday**

 **6 p.m**

" _I feel so close to you right now / it's a force-field/ I wear my heart upon my sleeve/ like it's a big deal"_

"That's Nelly Furtado. I see you still like her music."  
"I didn't really choose the song, it was just on shuffle mode I guess."

"You two are indeed close like a 'force-field'..." A male voice said, approaching.  
"My man. My friend, haven't seen you today."  
"I know but first let me say hello to your friend Lauren."  
They both kissed on the cheeks, by Jorge's initiative. "How are you doing, Jorge?"  
"I'm doing great! Couldn't be better. Happy to see Camila next to you."  
"Oh you are?" Lauren's face was suddenly lightning up like a light bulb switching on. Blinking towards Camila. Who promptly interrupted the scene.

"You know nothing silly boy. So we still have our dinner later on or what?"  
"I know how it is at first, in your first year attending the university, it's good to have friends and difficult to make some, so I do consider you lucky, to say the least, to have an old friend here. As for the dinner of course it's on! Unless you have other plans."  
"Of course I have not."  
"Maybe including Lauren? She could join us."  
"I could." Lauren anticipated."  
"Sorry but it's a private dinner, which was scheduled for quite some time now."  
"But she can join.."

Lauren interrupted by landing her right hand on Jorge's left shoulder. "That's ok, Camila is right."

Camila was for once relieved but also surprised. Very surprised.

"I'm going to leave you two now. It was a pleasure to see you again, Lauren. Hope to see you around more times."  
"I say the same, Jorge. Take good care of her."  
"Always do." Waving to both, leaving.

"See? I can back off."  
"Glad you can."

"...but that doesn't mean I'm quitting. See you next week."

 **9 p.m - downtown**

" _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night..."_

"See the song is already announcing that tonight's is going to be a good night! Cheers my friend!"  
"Cheers!" Camila raised her glass.  
"Although... you seem quite off. Where are you?"  
"I'm here, Jorge." Smiling.  
"Hmm... you do not convince me but if you say so."  
"It's just the song."  
"You don't like it?"  
"I do. I do. It's just that it brings me back memories."  
"Bad ones I assume."  
"It's difficult to explain."  
"So is your relationship with Lauren, I could sense that."  
"Relationship?"  
"Yes your friendship with her."  
"Oh. Yes."  
"Oh you thought I mean relationship relationship?" Laughing out loud.  
"No, of course not."  
"I'm just silly, it's probably the wine. You're not cause you don't drink. You're wise."  
" We both are. But yes that's why I'm driving, right? I'm wiser, I guess."  
"My mom says so!"  
"Your mom knows best!" Laughing, at last Camila was at ease, having fun and relaxing after two stressful weeks.

Camila then took the weekend to study and catch some stuff she didn't pay that much attention to during classes.

And another week started.

The whole week Lauren showed up at the end of Camila's day, yes she had her schedule, she was apparently pretty committed to it.

 **September 26, 2017 – Tuesday**

"Just give me a shot."  
" You were here yesterday Lauren, I'm going to start anticipating you and locking the doors."

 **September 27, 2017 – Wednesday**

Lauren leaned over Camila's right cheek and also her neck, it was notorious she was going for a kiss.  
"What are you doing, Lauren? I'm starting to get sick of this bs."  
"Smell my neck." Lauren poked.  
"It has no effect on me."  
"Oh I know it has." Teasing, biting her own under lip.  
"Please get off my car, I have things to do."

 **September 28, 2017 – Thursday**

"Don't say you're indifferent to my presence here. I can tell that's not true."  
"This is stalking. This isn't even fun, Lauren."  
"I know I'm stalking you. But for good reasons. I know you will end up telling me you also feel something between us. I can tell you do."  
"How can you tell?!"

Lauren jumped to Camila's lap. Remember Camila has a Land Rover Evoque, which is very spacious inside and comfortable. Plus her seat was a little pulled back, Camila always had her seat like that, but for reasons only the Universe can tell that day the seat was even further from the steering wheel giving Lauren even more space to take over.

"See...?"  
Camila was trying to avoid Lauren in the eyes and also physically which was kind of impossible, since Lauren was literally on her lap.  
" Tell me you feel nothing." Putting her hands around Camila's neck.  
"This is way too much Lauren." Continuously avoiding her, moving her head around towards different directions . "You have entered my car during the entire week, I somehow allowed you to, that's my fault also, but this is stepping over boundaries. And you know that."  
" I'll leave you alone, the moment you kiss me."  
"Yes." Kissing Camila on the cheeks, still with her arms wrapped over Camila's neck, who begun to untangle Lauren's arms from her neck.  
"You're out of your mind. I'm starting to worry with you."  
"That's a start."  
"Worry, not care, not love."  
"Just give me a kiss." Camila finally untangled Lauren arms holding both of them, noticeably angry. Postponing Lauren's try.  
"No. And I don't see why you're doing this. Your apologies weren't sincere, I see it now."

Now Lauren was broken. "YES THEY WERE. Don't you ever doubt that."  
"But I do."  
Lauren immediately jumped off Camila's lap. She was sad. " I just wanted a kiss. All I asked was for a kiss."  
"Lauren, I can even understand you may be curious or something but you have been here - in college – longer than me, you came here before I did, so you could have already experienced it with any other girl AND you still can, and if that's what you want I'm all for it, not that I have any word on it but..."  
"...but you're offending me."  
"I am? So you're offended by implying you could make out with a girl? You're still homophobic?"  
"If I was I wouldn't be this persistent don't you think?" Leaving Camila's car, visibly sad and a bit mad.

 **September 29, 2017 – Friday**

The week had finally come to an end. Camila was happy to see that week over.  
She was about to leave the campus. She did her ritual. Seat pulled back. A bit of music to relax before driving home. And this time something new... she was waiting. Waiting for the unrequested visit to show up.

She waited. Waited. Waited. No signs. She wondered why was she waiting for Lauren if she actually complained the entire week about her showing up uninvited. But she was indeed waiting.  
She was also mad about how things ended up the day before, but at the same time she thought ' well maybe it's for the best, it wasn't a nice way to end the day but maybe now I'll have the peace I need and so does she'.

Cold Sweat by Tinashe was playing while she left the car to get some water from the trunk, when she had her music on she forgot what the world around her looked like, it was like a hypnosis session, that's why she was always listening to music, it relaxed her, transported her to different places. She had this playlist created named 'Sweet, Love, Relax', which was under construction but as the name said it was for special moments OR also for moments of pure relaxation, as it was the case.

By the time she entered the car a song by Sinead Harnett started playing (If You Let Me).

" _I don't wanna be just a memory and I don't wanna fell your wings break free because without you I'm lost in the breeze. I gotta show you how. I love you like I've never, ever loved somebody. I'll give you things you didn't even know you wanted. Don't tell me that it's enough, my time is up, you're over us cause I think I might do anything for you. If you just let me."_

She was so into the song she only noticed a presence in the middle of the song, Lauren was right next to her, this time with a vague, lost look on her face due to the lyrics, it was like it was meant to be. The lyrics couldn't be closer to their situation.

And the song kept playing. " _Don't tell me that it's enough, my time is up, you're over us cause I think I might do anything for you. If you just let me."_

All of a sudden Camila didn't even think twice, it was an impulse for sure, maybe it had something to do with the song as well, a mix of emotions led her to pull Lauren to her lap.

"This was what you wanted. I'm giving it to you." She said, firmly. Grabbing Lauren by her hair.  
Lauren stood still, like she had seen a ghost, pale. Only for some seconds, promptly smiling, and lowering her head, it was a shy smile but a happy one. To which Camila raised Lauren's head, holding her chin with her left hand and caressing her face and lips with her right hand. Smelling Lauren's neck.

Lauren wasn't reacting, she was being taken by Camila's action.  
"Suddenly you're very quiet for someone who annoyed me the whole week."  
"I am..."  
"You are." Pulling her closer to her body, very strongly. Which made Lauren tremble. She had shivers all over her spine, all over her body.  
Camila started to kiss Lauren's neck, grabbing her hand and her waist with one hand down to Lauren's butt with the other hand. The anticipation was killing Lauren.

 _"My lips are creeping up your neck, You shiver and try to pull back, And forth and back and forth with it"_

Unlike the song Lauren was not pulling back. It was such a irony, Camila laughed, Lauren didn't, cause she didn't even listened to the lyrics, she was lost in the moment, Camila wasn't, not completely at least.

Reaching Lauren's right ear, with little bites, it was all very raw, not tender, rushing into Lauren's lips, holding her firmly by her waist, Lauren tangled her arms around Camila's neck, she was about to have what she asked for the whole week. She licked her own lips, and swallowed hard.  
Camila started bitting Jauregui's lips moving to a kiss on Lauren's under lip, moving to her lips slowly and then faster and so they carried on for quite some time, with their bodies united, and Lauren moving back and forth like a wave, right when Camila noticed Lauren was out of breath she gave her a last kiss, making it last as she realized Lauren wasn't about to give it up.

Lauren sighed out loud. "This was..."

 _"do what you gotta do, can't get enough of your love baby, don't know don't know why, I get the same old feeling, do what you gotta do." -_ the songs kept playing, also feeding the mood.

"This Lauren was what you asked for all week. Now I gave it to you. Now we're even."

Camila was very different all of a sudden. "I don't care if this was a prank or not."  
Lauren was shocked apparently, "Trust me it wasn't."

"Ok then."  
"Ok?" Lauren said grabbing Camila's neck, kissing it.  
"Ok Lauren, but now it's over. I got caught by the moment and also cause I was sick of having you all week bothering me, I gave you what you asked for."  
"You did. I just wasn't expecting it to end this way."  
"We're good now?" Camila asked looking her in the eyes.  
"We're good."

And so Lauren left Camila's lap and car.

It wasn't even a month but only two weeks since she started attending the University, but two unbelievably intense weeks, Camila thought with both her hands on the steering wheel and then laying her head over it.

 **Hey! Reviews are great! Let me know what you're thinking so far.  
I quickly reviewed the text BUT if you do find any major error let me know, as I said before I'm not an English native speaker.  
Enjoy! ;) **


End file.
